


Obscene

by Allana



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-19
Updated: 2006-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allana/pseuds/Allana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom, Billy and a lollipop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obscene

Billy's a clever bloke. He knows obscenity when he sees it and right now—Jesus—obscenity incarnate is Dom's lips wrapped around a cherry-red lollipop.

In his head, Margaret editorialises, saying 'mebbe Dom just likes sweeties' and really, it's awful disturbing to channel her at a time like this, when Dom's swiping his tongue around the lolly and watching him closely. Enough to test the resolve of the Pope himself. Billy's not even a saint.

“I've got something better for you to sook on,” he murmurs to Dom. “Don't want you rotting yer teeth.”

“Thought you'd never ask, mate.”


End file.
